


【果珍】半透蓝-8

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 初次有关爱的“试探”





	【果珍】半透蓝-8

八.  
  
“你呀你，是来负责弄脏我床单的吧？”  
  
屋里拧开一盏小台灯，金硕珍坐在床边，无奈的看着一滴两滴三滴的牛奶顺着田柾国嘴角滑落，他伸手要帮对方擦掉，还没摸两下，手指就被刚刚还吞咽牛奶的口腔含住，瞬间心头燥热慌乱，玩笑也开不出了。  
  
“喝就老实喝，咬我可不行。”  
  
他摇摇头往后缩，手腕就被狼少年握住，昏暗的房间里，皮肤间的来回摩擦像软与热的交流，暧昧得撩动起金硕珍的羞耻感。  
  
  
“我帮你洗床单。”  
  
田柾国越靠越近，刚刚在喝牛奶时他就心不在焉，因为身边人含笑的眼睛水濛濛的太好看，所以喝漏了很正常，泰然以对才不正常。  
  
他知道金硕珍不是真的要拒绝他，视线交叠都是缠缠绵绵的，又怎么会是源于厌恶呢。  
  
“那现在可不可以弄脏？”  
  
  
当这个热乎乎的问题伴着吻落在鼻尖时，金硕珍根本没法有反应，他知道自己脸是红的，也知道心是急速跳动的。就这样对视片刻，所有的斟酌都变得热而绵。拥抱时，他主动将头靠在田柾国的颈侧，声音轻轻的。  
  
“我很怕，所以…先不要到最后好不好？”  
  
  
台灯被关掉时，金硕珍还抱着田柾国，直到被放倒至床上。奇怪了，这明明是他自己的床，此刻却因另一人的重量而显现出陌生柔软。  
  
  
“阿妈说，成亲的时候要给喜爱的人别朵居于花，然后再摘下来。”  
  
用手指凭空描绘摩挲着眼中人的鬓边，田柾国的嗓音依旧干净，却透出遥远而古老的一叶芬芳，他亲吻金硕珍的鬓边，耳朵在无人看到的片刻轻轻抖了抖，有了爱重，他的身形好像都更大了一点。  
  
  
“我…我和你想的不一样。”  
  
无论是成亲，还是那朵花的名字都好像敲击在金硕珍的泪点，他心很软很酸，与少年耳鬓厮磨着，说的还是心里重复了无数次的话。  
  
  
“我没有去想象你，而是你变成了我的想象。”  
  
田柾国的掌心和情话让金硕珍的身体连同思绪都开始飘飘然，在两个世界里，他都认定自己是不完整的，但当湿润处被隔着睡裤摸到时，他察觉到身体内部涌现而出的快乐。  
  
呼吸都乱了时，他们吻在一起，少年的手本来有使不完的力气，眼下却谨慎起来，轻轻搓揉，直到指尖都有微微黏湿，在唇间舔了舔，是情动的味道。

“...你..”

注意到少年刚刚的动作，金硕珍恨不得钻进被里躲起来，他还要阻止，却被忽然兴奋起来的人紧紧压住又亲个没完，舌尖被吮咬得微微麻痛，挣脱不开，裤子渐渐也被褪了下去。

依靠本能去行事的田柾国遵循起凶猛而来的兽欲，他不甘心只能隔着布料去摸索那柔软到湿答答的部位，当手抚摸到金硕珍半勃的性器时，他往下探，终于揉到一处让身下人掉了眼泪的所在。

金硕珍眼角通红的抓着田柾国的手腕，身体被清潮浸透，心还保留一点理智。这就是他的秘密，丑陋而不易被理解的躲藏缘由。

  
“现在你知道了...我是这样的..唔..”

他还不知怎么组织语言，就被双眼懵懂的少年缠吻住，唇都被咬得更饱满鼓胀，像超市里卖的蜜桃味果冻，粉而透，甜又软。

而顺着黏腻不乏水声啧啧的吻，少年蠢蠢欲动的手指也钻入薄暖的缝隙，一点点的试探，手指尖缝隙都被柔软细嫩的肉填补，滑滑的流了些水出来，淌在本温暖干燥的掌心。

对于那处熟悉又陌生的器官，金硕珍是厌恶居多，他洗澡时偶尔会触到，也只是泄愤得指望水洗净一切，最好把他这个人重造。

但无法的事就是无法，眼下的愉悦与惶恐，也是无法。

无法抗拒。

“软软的。”

田柾国慢慢吮吸着金硕珍的唇，若有所思的说着，让被探索的人嗓子眼发出的呜咽都羞得厉害。

“呜，不要了...”

感受那两根手指越揉越深，甚至搅弄起来，金硕珍哀求着田柾国，他用没什么力气的手攀住对方的肩，在少年耳边苦求。

他怕少年摸得更深，可才这么想，花深处的蒂尖就被手指揉捏到，金硕珍瞬间哽咽，以为整个身体都会从此瘫掉，狠狠咬向少年的耳朵时，他是真的怕了。

快停下，快停下...

不然我会坏掉，破碎成一个完全陌生的自己。

耳朵被咬田柾国其实没感到什么疼，但他却察觉到金硕珍的状况，用唇蹭过去，才发现对方满脸都是泪，连忙把手指抽了出来，带动粘稠的丝。

“对不起，是很痛吗？太软了我就忍不住...不要哭好不好？”

空气里都是情欲的味道，少年的下身都鼓鼓囊囊到无法被忽视，硬硬得抵在金硕珍的大腿，但他此刻却像个做错事的孩子轻轻的一下又一下用唇亲着金硕珍的脸颊和唇瓣，头顶的绒绒耳朵也完全耸了下来，可怜兮兮的垂着。

“手指太坏了，不然你咬它？”

“...才不要咬..你起开...”

怎么能承认是因为太舒服兼羞耻呢，金硕珍泪汪汪的还嘴，不过下面的确有点痛，本狭窄柔软的地方忽然塞进了手指，完全没异物感才怪了。

他去推田柾国，田柾国还以为哄不回来这人，急得耳朵都要掉了，忙捧住金硕珍的脸颊蹭。

“不起开，真的很痛是不是？那我...”

灵机一动，他按住金硕珍的腰，唇亲到对方的下腹，舌尖抚慰至刚刚唐突闯进的入口时，又听到金硕珍倒抽了一口带哭腔的凉气。

因为这声音很动听，田柾国知道自己一定是做对了，于是又舔了舔，被对方的脚趾尖踢到肩膀时，反而更易乱神迷，因为金硕珍的脚趾尖软嫩嫩，皮肤温度又偏低，抵在他的肩头让他觉得很舒服。

“你不许...来我家了..呜...”

无论怎么踢也踢不动对方，金硕珍都快绝望了，浑身上下没一处有劲的，天气热，很快就出了汗。

被捞起来抱在对方怀里，下身蹭到那狰狞硬热的性器时，他浑身都在发抖，可自己的也被握住，有一下没一下毫无章法的搓揉，缝隙口被硬硬的摩擦，两处的快感都来得粗暴没有征兆。缓过神时，他甚至不知那处沾满了谁的液体，只记得自己钻在田柾国怀里哭得一抽一抽的，又被对方摩挲着发顶哄了好一会。

“好喜欢小月亮，你好软好甜。”

少年其实没满足，但怀里人已经瘫软成朵云了，他只好抱着亲着，让云变成了棉花糖。

“我帮你洗床单，洗干净后晾在浴室，不让别人发现。”

他想，这么说金硕珍应该会开心点的，于是将人好好哄睡了过去。

然后才轻手轻脚的拿起被体液沾湿的床单，离开前亲了亲半睡半醒的人的脸颊。

就算没有那朵居于花，你也是我的爱人。

阿妈，我好喜欢他。

我最喜欢他。

Tbc

***自己的梗自己圆，居于花again，上篇出现促成两人初见，这次促成初night（当然也不算....)

***请大家及时收藏好ao3，记得点链🔗。

***一开始就说好了设定，所以有不适真的别追这篇哈～当然我其实有点好奇你们喜欢这类自行车么？


End file.
